Truth or Dare
by xXvampires-for-eternityXx
Summary: It just so happened to be a warm summer night in the village of Konohamaru, and it so happened to be a certain pink haired kunoichis 17th birthday. And she had decided to have a slumber party. Oh what horrors await us on this warm summer night?


Truth or Dare?

Note: Bold type is inner sakura and italic type is Kyuubi talking

Summary:

It just so happened to be a warm summer night in the village of Konohamaru, and it so happened to be a certain pink haired kunoichis 17th birthday. And she had decided to have a slumber party. Oh what horrors await us on this warm summer night?

"Okay were missing Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara…other than that everyone's here" Sakura said happily. 'This is so troublesome' a boy with pineapple hair thought, his name was Shikamaru. "Forehead girl is everyone here yet?!" a girl with long blond hair asked impatiently. "Not yet Ino-pig" Sakura replied. Just then the door bell rang. "Yes there here!!" Sakura squealed happily and opened the door with the girl named Ino on her heels. "Happy bir…" a boy with blond hair started to say until he was rudely pushed out of the way by the to girls as they flocked around a raven haired boy wile squealing in really high voices 'Sasuke-kun'. "And I came because" the red headed boy said moderately. "oh come on Gaara were going to have a blast!" a girl with four pigtails sad as she stood with her hand on Gaaras shoulder. "Ya Temaris right Gaara loosen up a bit" a boy with a creepy mummy looking thing on his back said encouragingly. The boy named Gaara started to glare at them 'if only looks could kill oh how wonder full that would be hehehehehe' Gaara thought as he smiled to him self. Unfortunately Naruto saw him smile. Naruto walked quietly up to him and nudged him. "I saw that" he whispered. Gaara paled when he heard him. "YoudidntseeanythingIswear!!!" Gaara practically yelled at Naruto then he surrounded him self in sand. Naruto just shocked his head and (some how) put his hand through Gaara sand barrier, grabbed his arm and dragged him out. "We should get in the living room so sakura doesn't kill us…well me any ways" Naruto explained as he left Gaara. "But you didn't see anything" Gaara asked quietly. "No Gaara I saw absolutely nothing" Naruto answered in an annoyed tone. "oh….that's good" Gaara said as he followed Naruto in to the living room. Once the two entered the room sakura stood up and yelled "let the game begin!!" "And what persay are we playing?" Neji asked. "Truth or Dare" Sakura answered with an evil grin. "Oh…"everyone said in union. "Well since it's my birthday ill start AND because you Neji were sooo eager to know what we were playing and also since your sooo eager play ill start with you…Neji Truth or Dare" sakura grinned evilly. "Umm dare..." Neji said uncertainly. '**Excellent my plan is working**' inner sakura said as she laughed like she was on drugs (A/N: how can your conscious be on drugs?? Any who back to the story). "I dare you to dress up in a pink frilly dress, put makeup on, put your hair up into pigtails, and frolic ALL the way to Tentens house wile singing I'm a Barbie girl and the kiss her on the cheek then frolic back wile singing Roses are Red…oh and Hinata has to go with you to video tape it" sakura said in one breath. "Oh and ill help you with your hair, makeup, and dress" she added as she pulled Neji upstairs. Hinata grabbed the video camera and put on her sandals and wait at the front door. Everyone elts was on the floor laughing so hard they were crying. A few minutes after they heard foots steps coming down from upstairs. Then they saw the funniest sight ever. There standing before them was the great Neji Hyuga in all his feminine glory. Neji Hyuga was standing in the middle of the living room in high heels, a dress, makeup, and in pigtails. "Okay Neji a frolicking you go" sakura said as she shoved Neji out the door. As the door slammed shut every one started laughing again. "And now we play the waiting game" sakura whispered to her self. About 20 minutes later Neji frolicked in the door Hinata giggling behind him. "You are so dead Sakura" Neji sneered. "We'll see (giggle) about (giggle) that now (giggle) go wash up (giggle) and change (giggle)" she said through fits of laughter. As soon as Neji came back down about 30 minutes and 18 bottles of makeup remover later. "Okay Neji your turn" Ino stated in a mater-of-fact way. "Perfect" was all he said.

"Kiba truth or dare?" Neji asked. "Ummm…" Kiba stuttered (A/N: I wouldn't blame him after what Neji had to do. He's probably looking for revenge). "Truth" he said quickly. "Well then….out of all the girls here how would you 'do it' with" Neji asked smugly. "Hin...Hinata..." he 'tried' to say. A silence filled the room. "Well I'm going t get more chips" Naruto said as he got up and went in to the kitchen. "me too" sakura and Sasuke said as they got up and went to join Naruto. "Kiba do you seriously mean that?" Hinata asked shyly. "Y...Ya" he said quietly. Every thing that happened next was completely and utterly freakish. First Hinata glomped Kiba then kissed him. And ironically team seven was just coming out of the kitchen. "aww" was Sakuras reaction," holy flying cows my virgin eyes was Narutos reaction and the only sound that came from Sasuke was him dropping the bowl and ironically nothing spilled out of it. As quickly as he dropped it he picked it up and the three when to sit down. "Okay umm Kiba your turn" Naruto said. "Okay" he said happily.

"Ummm…Ino Truth or dare?" Kiba asked with an evil smirk. "I choose dare" She said confidently. 'What should I have her do???' Kiba thought as he rubbed his chin. "Aha!!" Kiba yelled triumphantly as he snapped his fingers. "I dare you to…kiss Shika" he said as Inos face paled and Shika started to edge away from the group. "Wha…what?" Ino said as she looked over to Kiba. "You heard me Ino" Kiba said in an annoyed voice that said 'if I have to repeat myself ill kill you slowly and painfully'. "Oh…okay" Ino said as she walked towards Shika. Once she got close enough to him she started to put her lips out to kiss him. On the other hand Shika was completely oblivious to Ino since he was preoccupied with trying to ignore the fuming Temari still in the circle. Temari was also getting her fan out. "Holly Shit" Shika yelled as he had just realized Ino was about to kiss him. Shika scurried away. "You Bitch" Temari yelled as she lunged at Ino. Then the fight began. The fight lasted about 10 minutes until Ino had an epiphany. "Why are we fighting? Kiba was the one who dared me to do it" Ino said. The two girls turned to Kiba who amazingly saw this coming, was already running down the street. "Let's get him" Temari and Ino said as they darted down the street after Kiba. "well there goes three people and since it would be Ino-pigs turn and she's not here….Kankuro you go" sakura said as every body when to sit down after watching the two girls run after Kiba. "Okay" Kankuro happily. 'Temari and Kankuro were right this will be an entertaining night if this keeps going on' Gaara thought.

'Okay who should I choose??...I could choose that fat kid what's his name again???' Kankuro thought. 'Oh ya Chouji wasn't it' "okay then Chouji truth or dare?" "Ummm…Truth" Chouji answered. "Okay…..if you had a choice between going out with the hottest girl in kohan and eating an all you can eat buffet for free what would you choose?" Kankuro asked evilly. Chouji visibly paled. "Ummm….i would go with the girl" he said quickly as to not upset any of the girls. "Oh come now Chouji, your not lying are you?" Kankuro said with a smirk. "n-no" Chouji stuttered. "Well okay then, if you're not really lying we'll get on with game, Yo…" Kankuro said to him, but just before he finished Chouji burst out in a frantic voice, yelling. "Okay, okay I lied I would go with food! Not the girl im sorry im sooo sorry!!" There was silence, an eerie silence. "Well…okay your turn Chouji." Kankuro said slowly.

Chouji was just about to pick his victim when sakura started to speak. "Sorry guy's but were going to have a game brake to get so more chips and poop and wait for Kiba, Ino, and Temari to get back" she said and got up. "Hey sakura were is you bathroom?" Sasuke asked carefully as not to put any ideas in to her head. "up the stairs and the third door on the right" sakura said quickly. "You haven't put any cameras in there have you?" Sasuke asked sternly. "No, now why would I do that?" sakura asked innocently as she walked away. 'She better not' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and just started to walk by a bedroom which he decided was sakura since it said happy 17th birthday sakura, he heard giggling coming out from it. He took a kunai out and opened the door slowly. What he was he was not ready for.

"What the fuck" was all Sasuke said. There sitting in the middle of Sakuras room was Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru...


End file.
